


An Inky Run Through Hell

by Hamatopurity



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Will add more tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: Sonic always wanted to be an animator, so when an old friend invites him to come with him after receiving a letter from an old friend, just what did the speed demon get himself into?





	An Inky Run Through Hell

Sonic laid back, relaxed, a cup of tea in his hand “Thanks for inviting me over, mom, after everything that happened, I gotta admit, I needed a break.”

 

The motherly hedgehog gave a small giggle “it’s not a problem, dear, you know you can visit anytime.”

 

There was suddenly a knock on the door “Odd, I wasn’t expecting anyone else to come over today…”

 

Mrs. Spinal walked over to the door to opened it to see a slightly elderly human man, broad shoulders, a graying hairline, and very little facial hair, shockingly.

 

“Holy- HENRY!!!” Sonic zipped right over to hug the man tightly.

 

Henry Ross has been a friend of the family for years, before Mrs. Spinal retired from her job at Silly Vision Studios, she and Henry were close friends, ever since high school in fact! 

 

Henry would visit the Spinals often, when Sonic was just a little kid, Henry showed him the old cartoon he and his mother used to work on;

 

Bendy The Dancing Demon.

 

It quickly became Sonic’s absolute favorite show, it also inspired him to want to become an animator like his mother and Henry.

 

“Hey, thought I’d find you here, you little rascal! Man, you’ve gotten big, it’s been what, five years?” Henry chuckled as he ruffled Sonic’s quills.

 

“It’s wonderful to see you again, what brings you by?” Mrs. Spinal asked.

 

Henry pulled out a letter “I was looking for Sonic, actually. I got a letter from Joey!”

 

Sonic gasped, stars could practically be seen in his eyes “Joey? As in Joey Drew?!”

 

“Really? It’s been years since you’ve even talked to him, this is a surprise…”

 

Henry gave a small chuckle “Your telling me, and I thought, since Sonic has been wanting to be an animator, an opportunity with some experience would be perfect.”

 

The teen looked ready to EXPLODE with excitement “Henry, that’d be AMAZING! Do you think I could get an internship with Mr. Drew? It’d be an incredible opportunity!”

 

“With your skills, maybe! What’d ya say? Wanna come with, kiddo?”

 

——————————————————————

 

It didn’t take very long to find the studio, it was just across town, and being a small town, Sonic didn’t even need to run to find it!

 

As they stopped at the studio, Sonic had a giddy smile on his face “This is it! I can’t wait!”

 

Henry opened the door, a musty old smell filled his nose, more so for Sonic with his stronger sense of smell.

 

The door closed behind them, Sonic wafted his nose with a small cough “Has it...always been this...run down lookin’?”

 

“Not from what I remember...but let’s try and find what Joey wanted me to see.”

 

The duo walked through the seemingly abandoned studio, there were holes in the walls boarded up, and old episode posters, yellowed from time.

 

As they walked, Sonic noticed a audio log “Hey, Henry, look it this..”

 

“Hey I remember these, they were all over the place, one of us at some point recorded our thoughts at least once.” Henry explained. 

 

Out of curiosity, Sonic reached up on his toes to press play on the recorder.

 

_ “At this point, I dunno what Joey’s plan is for this company. The animations sure aren’t bein’ finished on time anymore, an’ I don’t see why we need this machine. It’s noisy, it’s messy, an’ who needs that much ink anyway?  _

 

_ “Also, Get this, Joey had each of us donate somethin’ from our workstation. We put ‘em on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going. _

 

_ “I think he’s lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. _

 

_ “But I tell ya what, one more of those pipes burst, and I’m outta here!” _

 

“Uhh, was this guy one for pranks? Or…?” Sonic asked with a crooked brow.

 

“Nah, well..sometimes, this was our janitor, Wally Franks, and this must be from after I left, Joey didn’t have us ‘donate’ anything…”

 

“Well, Wally mentioned a machine, maybe if we find it, we could find Mr. Drew..” Sonic thought aloud.

 

Henry sighed “Guess that’s our best bet, let’s get moving.”

 

The human and hedgehog continued moving through the abandoned studio, until they reached what looked like a large chamber, there appeared to a lever, two missing power cores, as well as large chains, whatever it held, the beneath was too dark for either to tell.

 

Henry saw one of the missing power cores on a shelf, Sonic followed suit and opened a chest, the other power core being inside, along with a large cog.

 

After putting the power cores in they’re place, Henry pulled the lever, and suddenly the whole studio started to rumble as the chains began to move.

 

From the dark abyss, carried a big machine with black tubes, and large gears.

 

The ink machine.

 

“So this is the machine...that explains those ink puddles, well, better turn it on, it might get Joey’s attention.” Henry grunted.

 

The duo started walking, and quickly noticed messages scrawled in ink.

 

**_“The creator lied to us.”_ **

 

**_“Dreams come true.”_ **

 

Sonic gulped nervously “Man, what HAPPENED here?”

 

Henry bit his lip “Wish I knew, kid.”

 

The human and hedgehog then walked into the break room mentioned from the recording, there were six images above the pedestals.

 

A Bendy plush, a book, a large cog, a wrench, an ink blot, and a music disc.

 

“These pictures...this must be what Wally was talking about.” Henry thought aloud.

 

Sonic nodded “Right, better split up, we’ll find those ‘donations’ and get this thing pumping.”

 

With that, the two split and began looking for the ‘donations’ Sonic already found the Bendy plush and the large cog.

 

 The teen walked into a room, and stopped dead.

 

The room was dimly lit by dying candles, right in the middle of the room, strapped down to a wooden slab, looked to be a corpse of one of the cartoons seen on the posters: Boris The Wolf.

 

His rib cage was torn open, inside was the wrench Sonic and Henry are looking for.

 

The room stunk of ink and strongly scented candles “Oh god...what the hell?!”

 

Seeing no other choice, Sonic gulped uneasily as he reached for the wrench, the inky insides oozing and sticking to his gloves.

 

“Uggh, sick.” Sonic gagged, then turned his head to the side, seeing another message.

 

**_“Who’s laughing now?”_ **

 

——————————————————————-

 

Sonic and Henry met back in the break room with the items.

 

“This everything?”

 

“Yeah, all that’s left is to pump the ink flow, and we can turn this thing on.”

 

Sonic whipped his brow “Well, better hurry up, this place is starting to give me the creeps…”

 

Henry sighed “Well, luckily I know where the ink flow might be, c’mon.”

Once again, the duo began walking again until they reached a hall, about halfway one of the Bendy cutouts appeared from the corner, making the teen jump slightly “Whoa!”

 

The two quickly turned the corner, the Bendy cutout now simply laying against the wall.

 

“How-“

 

Henry chuckled “This I remember, there’s a draft here that makes the cutout appear at the corner all the time, I remember the first time Sammy saw it, he’s usually so grouchy, never heard him shriek so loud, haha.”

 

They turned to the room, projector turning on, making both jump, an ominous whistle could be heard with a loop of Bendy dancing.

 

On the other side of the room, there was a crank to activate the ink flow, Henry turned it with some difficulty, an inky pipe began to both pump and leak, filling the room with the dark liquid.

 

“Crap! Let’s go.”

 

Quickly making it back to the break room, Sonic let out a heavy sigh “Alright, here goes nothing!”

 

Sonic pulled the lever, and machinery and gears going to work could be heard.

 

“That atta do it, let’s go back to the ink machine.”

 

A chill was sent to their backs as the noises got louder and louder until they reached the room where the ink machine should be in.

 

Only it was boarded up.

 

“When did…?”

 

Sonic leaned in “Hello-”

 

**_BAM!!!_ **

 

An inky creature lunged at the duo, the grin, the horns, the cartoonish gloves, and white bow tie, it was undeniably a monstrous Bendy.

 

The shock made Sonic jump, falling to the ground, Henry quickly helped him up and the duo BOLTED.

 

Ink was shooting everywhere, pipes bursting, metal doors shutting down and overflowing with ink, Sonic’s calves were already deep in ink, making it impossible for him to run.

 

Seeing this, Henry grabbed the teen by the arm and booked it as the place was overflowing with ink.

 

They were  _ so close  _ to the exit, just slightly open, just when Henry reached for the door, the floor gave out and with a shocked gasp, he and Sonic fell.

 

Down, down. Until landing with a thud in an ink filled room.

 

“Ugh.”

 

“What, the HELL. Was that?!!”

 

Henry rubbed the back of his neck in pain “Dunno, right now though, we gotta find a way out.”

 

Sonic gulped, feeling a bit scared now “R-right…”

 

As the man and teen proceeded downwards, occasionally draining the ink here and there, until stopping at the corner.

 

A table had a axe that Henry grabbed “This’ll come in handy.” 

 

“Let’s hope so, now let’s get outta here.”

 

After chopping away some boards, and finally reaching a room with a pentagram on the floor, as well as coffins.

 

As both human and hedgehog got closer, a large migraine until reaching the pentagram and both fell to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
